Road to Tartarus
by wrightersbloq
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'Family Ties'. Read that before reading this. There may be spoilers for all of the books. Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot, anything and everything else belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody. I hope you enjoy this sequel. I plan to have some surprises in store this time, and I hope you like them.**

LINE BREAK

 **JASON**

I was standing before the gods, in the throne room of Mount Olympus. To my right were Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso. To my right were Piper, Hazel, and Frank. We had stopped by Camp Half-blood and dropped off Pandora. For some reason, even the gods didn't know she was alive, and we decided to keep it that way for now. Besides, she needed some time with Chiron to recover. A.J's death had devastated her. She never spoke, never ate, never slept. She just stared into space with those dull, lifeless eyes of hers. I focused my attention to the gods. All the Olympians were there, including Hades and Hestia. When we had broken the news about A.J's death, the flames in Hestia's hearth shot up so high they burnt the ceiling. Now she was silently weeping, her flames gone back to normal.

"The underworld has become a battlefield." Hades was saying. "The only safe places are the Isles of the Blessed and Elysium, due to their unparalleled positive energy. Even Tartarus can't go there yet." I focused my full attention on him. He looked quite grim. "Monsters are spewing out of the pit faster than we can put them back. Nico, Thantos, Hecate, all my helpers are trying to quell the flood of monsters."

"This makes it all the more important for this quest of yours to succeed." Zeus said. "The gods have now become invested in this, so we will assist as much as we can, though the ancient laws still stand." With that, he banged his lightning bolt on the floor, and we were all enveloped in a flash of light. Now, I bet you're probably wondering what he was talking about, so let me back up a bit. On our way over here, Annabeth told us what the writing on the pedestal on Delphi said. She said, and I quote: "Here lies one piece of the titan Kronos' scythe. By decree of the gods, this cursed weapon has been split into three and cast across the earth." I was furious at that. The gods knew all along that we were only going for one part of the scythe? By the time we got to Olympus, I had calmed down enough to not get myself blasted to bits. Now, we were standing at the big house at Camp Half-blood. Chiron and Rachel stood off to the side, staring at us calmly. Pandora as lying on the couch to their right, staring into space as usual.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked. Rachel gave an amused grin.

"Waiting for you." She said.

"Why?" That was Piper.

"Because I have to tell you something." Came the reply.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Would you settle for another prophecy?" She asked innocently. I wasn't even shocked anymore. I shrugged.

"If you insist." I said. She smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were glowing green. She began spewing smoke from her mouth, and when she spoke, it came out as a raspy, hissing voice.

" _A hero born of ruler shade,_

 _The second part of crescent blade,_

 _The forge and dove achieve rebirth,_

 _The final part, the rest unearth,_

 _With allies he alone shall stand,_

 _The half-blood claimed by fire's hand."_

The smoke then curled up on itself and Rachel went back to normal. We were all quiet, taking in the newest prophecy.

"Just when did this come to you?" Annabeth asked. Rachel placed her hand on her chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"Let me think. How long ago did I just spout it to you?" She said. "All joking aside though, whatever I just said to you just came to me, due to Apollo's godly urging."

"Wait a second." I said. "You mean to tell me Apollo made you give us a prophecy?" Rachel, looking kind of confused at the whole thing, just nodded.

"That's what it seems like." She said. "Even I don't understand it." I shook my head.

"Alright." I said. "Whatever, let's get back on track. We obviously need to find the other parts to this scythe, but where do we need to go?" Nobody said anything, as they were to busy trying to figure out an answer to my question. Just then, a voice I never expected to hear spoke up.

"I don't care about the rest of you, but I'm going to find a way into the underworld." Pandora said.

"What?" I asked, because I was certain that I misheard. She scowled at me.

"You heard me." She snapped. "I'm going to find a way to the underworld."

"Why?" Frank asked. Pandora looked at him, and she looked like she was trying not to scream in anger.

"I'm going to bring A.J back." She said. Piper took a step towards her.

"Pan-" She said before she was interrupted.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Pandora shouted. "I'm going down there, and that's final."

"But, we need to find the rest of this scythe." Hazel said. Pandora stood up.

"Does it look like I could actually care?" She said. "If you want to go and play hero for the gods, be my guest." Her face darkened. "But if you think for even on moment that I will have any part in it, you are gravely mistaken." The silence following that was broken by Percy.

"Then this is where we split up." He said. "Pandora and I will go to the underworld and find A.J." Annabeth quickly clung on to his arm.

"Oh no you aren't." She said. "Not without me, Seaweed brain. I'm never getting separated from you again." Percy smiled and nodded.

"Alright, its settled. Me, Annabeth, and Pandora will go and find A.J and bring him back. The rest of you will need to go after the scythe." Percy said. I was about to protest, when Calypso spoke up.

"I think this is what we are supposed to do." She said. We all looked at her, and she blushed. "Well, that line from the prophecy: 'The final part, the rest unearth'. Why say 'the rest' if all of us are there?"

"That's a good point." Leo said. "But we still don't know where _the rest_ of us are supposed to go?" Just then, Annabeth snapped her head up.

"I think I know." She said. Then, she continued before anybody could respond. "When I read that inscription on the pedestal, two locations popped into my head: Hollywood and Alaska." She looked at Percy. "Hollywood is where the entrance to the underworld is, so we'll be heading there." She looked at the rest of us. "That means the rest of you should go to Alaska."

"Whoa man, I don't envy you guys." Percy said. "Be careful there."

"No kidding." Frank said. "This is going to be one tough quest." I couldn't help agreeing. Frank, Hazel, and Percy had told us about their adventure to Alaska while he and I had been switched. After we all discussed a few more things, we went to prepare for our trips.

LINE BREAK

 **PERCY**

Annabeth and I were in my cabin packing. It was decided that we would all leave on our respective quests tomorrow, so we were all getting ready right now. Pandora was at the other side of the room, visibly shaking in anticipation. Since the big house wasn't safe for her, what with Mr. D and all, it was also decided that she would sleep in my cabin. Annabeth wasn't so happy about that, but she couldn't do anything about it, so she let it slide. After we had gotten all our gear together, the sun was just going down. Annabeth sighed when she saw the sunset.

"This means I have to leave, doesn't it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry. It will turn out okay." I reassured her. "I won't disappear." She scowled and punched my arm lightly.

"I know you mean well, but you can't promise me that." She sighed and turned to go back to her own cabin. "Goodnight Seaweed Brain, and please be here hen I wake up." And with that, she walked back to her own cabin. I turned and saw Pandora watching me with a sad smile.

"It's good to see at least someone is happy." She said. "It's also good to know I'm not the only one with abandonment problems." Seeing my expression, her smile grew a small bit happier. "Goodnight Percy." She said as she climbed into the bed Tyson normally used.

"Get some sleep." I said. "Because tomorrow, our quest begins." With that, I placed my head on my pillow and closed my eyes.

LINE BREAK

 **AN: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done. The first chapter of my sequel is complete. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. Thanks.**


	2. An announcement

**Hello, whatever fans I may still have. I realize that it has been awhile since I last posted anything, and I deeply apologize. I just got lazy and forgot about my stories. But I am back now, or rather, I will be. I have some things left to do, but I will begin to post stuff again by the end of the year. I hope there are still some people willing to read them. See ya.**


End file.
